Blank Space
Blank Space is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirteenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the sixth one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot After hearing that a dead body had been found in Naomi Suzuki's apartment, Aiden and the player went there and collected the body of journalist Xahid Redfern, who was lying dead with an abnormally huge hole on his body. The team started their investigation by questioning Naomi, whom they found locked up in a closet. Naomi was all beaten up and eventually fell unconscious. The team sent her to hospital and flagged scientist Marian Romanov and CEO of CCN Shawn Klein as suspects, since Marian's card was found at the crime scene and Shawn called the victim a lot of times before his death. Eva said that the victim's chest was like a "blank space" and only a laser gun could inflict such a wound. She deduced that the killer chewed gum given that the killer spat on him. Soon afterwards, Troy approached the team and advised to search the karaoke booth since Xahid used to go there frequently. After searching the booth, the team got a lasergun that (per Troy) was designed by Pacific Bay Army. He said to talk to PBPD detective Habib Romanov since it belonged to him. Habib said that the gun was stolen the previous day. Meanwhile, the team got another suspect who was none other than Wade Nolan, since he sold a lot of drones to Xahid a week ago. Soon after, Marian and Shawn was spoken to again as Xahid used to bully Marian since he looked like a girl and Shawn was going to fire Xahid for unprofessional behaviour. Soon afterwards, Habib was spoken to again regarding his surveillance photos featuring Xahid. He said that Xahid's activities seemed suspicious to him and that's why he was spying on him. However, Naomi and Wade got themselves interrogated once again since the victim was writing columns against Naomi so that she could be arrested. On the other hand, Xahid was used to practise archery on a paper with Wade's face because Wade once nearly killed Xahid while testing his drones. After searching Naomi's apartment once again, the team got enough clues to arrest Marian Romanov for the murder. Initially denying several times, Marian couldn't help admitting that he was Xahid's killer. When asked about his motive, he said that Xahid was a member of Watery Systems and was assigned to delete every single information about the organization so that nobody could know about its existence. But suddenly Xahid felt that they were going to be exposed given that ABPD started to investigate about them. Xahid was ordered to delete everything about their existence by Watery Systems' leader themselves and Xahid, being desperate, exploded the CCN HQ with bombs. Marian continued that he had noticed Habib spying on him. After knowing that, the leader ordered a hit on Xahid, thinking he might blow their cover under pressure. After saying all these, Marian suddenly grabbed his hair and kneeled down. Aiden asked him what happened but he didn't reply. After some silent moments, Marian said that he had something else to say right when a sniper bullet from outside grazed Marian's temple, causing him to bleed and eventually he fell unconscious. Aiden quickly admitted him to hospital for surgery. After admitting Marian to hospital, Aiden came back to the station and informed that Marian's condition wasn't so good. Marina decided to investigate who shot Marian, so she and the player went to search the zoo. There they didn't find anything about the shooter but Habib's spycam per which it was confirmed that Marian's claims about Xahid being a member of Watery Systems was correct. However, after returning the spycam to Habib, they went back to the station where Misty Gilbert approached them and informed that she saw someone stealing a body from the morgue. Susan decided to come with the player to find what actually happened. They searched the karaoke booth and found a body bag according to which Troy confirmed that the stolen body was of Valerie Green. They also found a cryptic message there according to which Marina discovered that it contained information about Watery Systems. She continued saying that Watery Systems' members kidnapped people and experimented on them in order to create a medicine which would enable them to enhance themselves. They also had the aim to make themselves immortal as well as bringing dead people back. So they didn't perform self-experiment but on others, given that nobody knew the consequences. However, while searching for the person who stole Valerie's body, the team found a USB key with "Watery Systems" written on it. They sent it to Troy for analysis. But during the analysis, a virus from it infected whole server and shut it down, not allowing Troy to do a single thing via network and technology. After working thirty minutes, Troy could just intercept a message from the chip. He approached the team and said that the message inside it was that the leader of Watery Systems had been murdered, right when Misty appeared and informed that she traced the thief to the underwater hotel. Summary Victim *'Xahid Redfern' (Found dead with an abnormally huge hole on his chest) Murder Weapon *'Lasergun' Killer *'Marian Romanov' Suspects NSuzukiSuspC13.png|Naomi Suzuki MRomanovSuspC13.png|Marian Romanov SKleinABC13Susp.png|Shawn Klein HRomanovABCase13.png|Habib Romanov WNolanSuspC13.png|Wade Nolan Quasi-suspects MGilbertABCase14.png|Misty Gilbert Killer's Profile *The killer uses Breath Spray. *The killer chews gum. *The killer sings karaoke. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer's is under 35. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Naomi's Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Closet, Notepad) *Examine Locked Closet. (Result: Unlocked Closet; New Suspect: Naomi Suzuki) *Ask Naomi Suzuki what happened. (Prerequisite: Locked Closet examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Zoo) *Investigate Zoo. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Faded Receipt; Prerequisite: Naomi interrogated) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (New Suspect: Marian Romanov) *Ask Marian Romanov about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Card examined) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Wade Nolan) *Ask Wade Nolan about him selling drones to Xahid. (Prerequisite: Faded Receipt examined) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Breath Spray) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Karaoke Booth. (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Receipt, Microphone; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Briefcase. (Result; Lasergun) *Analyze Lasergun. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Habib Romanov; Murder Weapon registered: Lasergun) *Ask Habib about his lasergun. (Prerequisite: Lasergun analyzed) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result; Receipt; New Suspect: Wade Nolan) *Ask Wade Nolan about his selling drones to Xahid. (Prerequisite: Faded Receipt examined) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings karaoke) *Investigate Birds Section. (Clues: Faded Diary, Wallet; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Marian's Diary) *Ask Marian why he was angry at the victim. (Profile updated: Marian uses Breath Spray, chews gum and sings karaoke; Prerequisite: Faded Diary examined) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Firing Letter) *Examine Firing Later. (Result: Firing Notice Xahid) *Ask Shawn why he was going to fire Xahid. (Profile updated: Shawn uses Breath Spray, chews gum and sings karaoke; Prerequisite: Firing Letter examined) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Booth Corner. (Clues: Bag, Torn Newspaper, Faded Picture; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Bag. (Result: Surveillance Photo) *Analyze Surveillance Photo. (05:00:00) *Quiz Habib about his spying on Xahid. (Profile updated: Habib uses Breath Spray, chews gum and sings karaoke) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Xahid's Article) *Question Naomi why Xahid wanted her to be behind bars. (Profile updated: Naomi uses Breath Spray, chews gum and sings karaoke) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Target face) *Ask Wade why Xahid hated him so much. (Profile updated; Wade uses Breath Spray, chews gum and sings karaoke) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Park Ticket, Handkerchief; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Park Ticket. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 35) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (6/7). (No stars) Underwater Mysteries (6/7) ' ' *Investigate Zoo. (Clue: Spycam; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 6) *Examine Spycam. (Result: Video) *Analyze Video. (04:00:00) *Give the spycam back to Habib. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Ask Misty Gilbert what happened. (Reward: Transparent Scarf) *Investigate Karaoke Booth. (Clues: Body Bag, Message; Prerequisite: Misty interrogated) *Examine Body Bag. (Result: Identification Number) *Examine Identification Number. (Result: Valerie Green) *Examine Message. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (08:00:00) *Ask for Naomi's permit to search her apartment. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Message analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Naomi's Apartment. (Clue: Microchip; Prerequisite: Naomi interrogated) *Examine Microchip. (Result: Watery Systems Logo) *Analyze Microchip. (05:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is taken from a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)